Freedom Flight! Fight for the Wings!
by L33t Horo
Summary: Shinta is a newcomer from America, he is here to make his own life... he has no past and he is trying to carve his future in this city. But now he was drafted into the Sekirei fight, how will this turn out for him? will he finaly find the love he craves?


Freedom Flight! Fight for the Wings!

A Sekirei fanfic

Author's notes: There is a slight portion of this fic that I taken from "In Flight by gabriel blessing " but I taken artistic liberties and changed it to work with my own style, I do apologize as I posted this without this disclaimer and profoundly apologize for this. However this fic will divert from his COMPLETELY!

For all of Gabriel Blessings's fans I am sorry... and to the man/woman him/her self please update more.

Chapter 1: Meetings… flight on the rainy sky… pure white moon.

It was a normal day in the normal city ShintoTeito… I was in the train as I came from America… it was a beautiful city and I was about to start cramming for my University entrance exams on Todai.

Currently I was taking a trip so I can get a better read on the layout of the city

"Man… this city is huge, but I got to admit, the technological advances they have are unreal… I mean this cellphone I just got is awesome… 3D display and camera… GPS, 4G speed cellphone with TV with satellite channels… I wish they had this toys back in America" I said as I looked around.

Using the 3D display I begun mapping places to eat that served food I liked, and thanks to my avid love for anime and manga, learned enough Japanese to speak like a native… even if I had a bit of an Osaka dialect.

"Uhmmm… still this aparment… is a bit small isn't it?" I said as I saw the small unit I was to live for a while.

I dug into my bag and pulled all my belongings… a couple books for my studies on bio-tech, as well as some other books for psychology and neural interface, and also the mandatory manga (both regular and ecchi) and my small flat screen tv and a dvd player.

I pulled a sleek black laptop with a elaborate skin of a skull with two swords, one of my favorites as I begun surfing the web to see if I could get into Todai records and find some mock exams that I could use to prepare myself for the entrance exams.

Nothing much came from my excursion… or most likely… my lack of ability to penetrate the system's security to peak at the files.

There was nothing going on… and it was late into the afternoon. I walked around the city as I braved the cold wind… it was actually nice and refreshing.

I walked as I then felt the sun suddenly darken.

"Eh?" I said

The earth begun to quake.

"KYYYYAAA LOOK OUT" a girlish voice yelled out.

I looked up as I saw something white… and felt something squishy and soft.

"GUH!" I groaned as I then felt the weight of the person behind the white and the soft and squishy.

I was in fact staring at a pair of white panties…

"As I expected… the jump was too high" a girlish voice said.

"Hey… are you okay?" I asked to the girl on top of me as she dusted herself

"Thank you sir", she said with a disarming smile… my heart was beating faster… she was a rather beautiful girl "you must have caught me" she said

"Watch out!" I yelled as I smelled ozone in the air.

I pushed her to the side as a bolt of lightning struck on the ground… blowing it and a wall as well.

I looked up towards the water tower and saw two girls in a rather revealing outfit.

Where they the cause of the lightning? The smell of ozone trailed to them after all… but how?

"There is no use hiding… now, come on and fight us" one of them said

I pulled a small knife from my pocket… it was my favorite keepsake… a trench-knife that I used back in America to fight delinquents…

"If you want to hurt the girl… you are going to go trough me first" I said as I pulled myself up, I was a really good fighter, with preternatural sense for combat…

They shot electricity…. "_Sh…SHIT!" _I thought as I jumped back.

"_Think… there must be something I can use around here_" I said as the world begun to slow down.

My eyes then saw a large metal pipe laying around.

"GET OUT YOU SCRAPPY LOOKING GUY!" she yelled as she and her sister threw another lightning at me.

I jumped back once more… tumbled and grabbed the rather large metal pipe.

"HAAA!" I yelled as I threw it at high speeds as they shot the lightning… I rushed towards the girl that fell on me as the pipe acted as a lightning-rod.

"WHAT!" the twins of lightning yelled as they found that my plan had surprised them.

What can I say… I wasn't an otaku for nothing… but I am no ordinary otaku…

No, unlike many otaku who waste away, I worked my body… along with these eyes of mine… that can see the slightest movement in the body of the opponent and a nose of a blood hound so I can avoid nasty ambushes… I pushed my body so I can keep up with the demands of a fight.

"Let's get out of here" I said as I grabbed her hand

* Badum… Badump*

I could hear a strong heartbeat.

"Anyways… what's going on? What are those two? Mahou shoujo? Aliens?" I said as we ran further as the twins where hit with their own attack right back and where currently in hot pursuit of us.

However they seemed to had stopped sometime or either we lost them.

We reached a fountain on a park that was currently unoccupied.

I was panting as I lost my breath… I am at top form but I am still only human.

I took a few deep breaths and then looked at the girl.

"I am sorry for getting you involved" the girl said.

"Ah! I haven't properly introduced myself…" She said as she remembered that "I am Musubi"

I blushed a bit "Ah… my name is… Shinta Summergale… I am from America, pleasure to meet you" I said.

"Shinta-san, thank you again for helping me" she said with a slight and polite bow.

"It… it was nothing" I said with blush.

"_What a beautiful girl, she looks more beautiful the more I look at her… but I still need to get my questions answered_" I tough as shook my head.

Then I heard the sound of fabric rustling… I turned my head and saw the girl fall.

"Musubi?" I said in shock.

I had not choice… I put her on my back and gave her a piggy back ride back to the apartment he was living.

But then her stomach started to growl like a beast in a cage.

"Soooo hungry" she moaned.

I chuckled.

"Come… I will get you something to eat" I said.

Then I would learn of this costly mistake.

"Your total is of 50000 yen" the girl over the counter said as she saw the amount of food that I had just bought.

"Ah… domo" I said as I walked a bit clumsily towards Musubi.

She was eating so much so fast, while I was also a fast eater…but she ate like 4 burgers in less than a minute… it was like she ate 3 times as much and as fast as I did.

"I wish someone like you… could be my 'Ashikabi-sama'" She said

"Ashikabi?" I asked, since I never heard that term being used before.

"hai, I been looking for one" she said, then she put her hand on her chest, "Someone precious whom I never before seen… each of us where born for out 'Ashikabis' to guide him to the 'ascension'" She said as she laid closer towards me.

I blushed a rather violent shade of red… since childhood I was really bad with girls, specially due to my slender and feminine looking body… my metabolism was too high so it was neigh impossible for me to gain weight and fill out a bit more.

She was panting and I took her to my apartment… she was feeling hot… she landed once more on top of me.

"Mu… Musubi?" I asked

"I… how come…? Like this… What… should I do, Shinta?" She asked as she got closer to me… her face had a light shade of red… her soft and warm breath was hitting me...a sweet scent coming for her.

"Ah! Musubi… wait!" I said as she fell on me.

My hand accidentally caught her breast…those things where REAL! They where soft… bouncy…

She moaned as I pressed into them by sheer instinct.

"Shinta…-san…I…" Musubi said as she got closer to me.

"Mu… Musubi… but… we had just meet… I" I said as she got closer to me… her soft lips hit mine.

Since I was a kid I was always alone… father, mother, I never had none of them…

I raised myself from the orphanage… and I never had any kind words or any nice emotions, I was someone who never experienced the meaning of the word 'love'

But right now… with that kiss… that emotion flowed into me… it felt warm… and from my heart that I froze so I would never hurt again… it melted… as the warmness washed over me… a single tear came from my eyes…

Then I noticed Musubi… she had wings of light.

"_like an angel_" I thought.

"I found it" she said

"I FOUND IT!" She said with more vigor as she jumped me with a hug "My 'Ashikabi-sama'!" She said as she hugged even tighter.

"EH?" I said in shock.

_*Ring tone and cell phone vibrate noise_*

I pulled my cell phone and answered "H… Hello?"

Then a strendous sound akin to the sound of when someone finds a rare item in an RPG game sounded.

I pulled my cell phone away… from the 3D display was a man with a shock of white hair and glasses that where reflecting light, so I was unable to see his eyes.

"Congratulations! You where magnificently chosen to be the partner of a "sekirei"!" The person said.

"You…." I said…

"yes…" the person on the other line said

"I don't know who you are" I said

The person on the other line fell to the floor

"What kind of greeting is that?" said the person on the other line

I then begun to put my finger on the "end call" button.

"W-wait! Don't hang up!" said the person.

"AH! Professor!" Musubi said

"Eh? You know this weird person?" I said.

"Don't call me that" said the professor.

"Oh! Number 88, Musubi, are you doing well?" the professor asked.

"Someone you know?" I asked

"Hai! He's our professor and CEO" Musubi said.

"C…CEO?" I said.

"How can you not know my face…? Read the newspapers at least…. Oh! Wait… that's right, you just got here to this country eh? Shinta Summergale-kun?" he said, with a smirk.

"H… How did you know my name?" I asked "No… rather, how did you even got my number?"

"Hahahahaha! There's nothing I don't know… well, setting that aside 'sekirei plan' that's the name of the game you are participating in" the professor said

"Sekirei…plan?" I said

"The rules are simple" he said as he waved his hand "There are 108 freed sekireis… these sekireis figh, fight, fight and fight! And the 'Akishabi" of the last remaining sekirei is given permission to ascend" the professor said with a smirk.

"Ascend? What do you mean? At least give me more indications on this game, the rules, boundaries and regulations!" I said at the person, who blinked at my assertiveness.

"Though you seem to have a better idea than many of what you've found yourself in, I still feel I should warn you that the Sekirei Plan is something that is being kept in the strictest of confidences. As a participant you have a responsibility to keep it a secret. In the case that you leak information, MBI will retaliate against you with all the force at our disposal."

"So the ongoings that happen during this 'plan' are to be kept secret from all those not involved? I presume to assist in this it is against the rules to overly endanger innocent bystanders?"

"Indubitably," the proffesor crowed, leaning forward. "It's wonderful to see someone as sharp as you joining the Plan," he cheered. "If you continue to be so insightful, then perhaps it will be you to welcome in the new Age of the Gods," he taunted me, trying to arouse my curiosity.

"Age of the gods eh? That age has long gone… and gods… gods are dead to me" I said as my eyes slatted in anger… gods… such an archaic notion… a person is free to believe what they want… but don't give me crap about an all powerful omniscient creature who cares for us….

I hated that word and what it represented.

Gods have brought nothing but misery to this earth… because of Gods, people killed each other, killed children, women and the innocent…

The professor looked at me as he stepped back at my words.

"Bye bye Professor!" Musubi waved over my shoulder at Minaka as I started to close my phone.

"Hey! Wait! I wasn't fin…" was as far as he got before I hung up on him.

For a minute I continued staring at the phone, letting my thoughts settle as I tried to work through the rush of revelations the day had brought me. Finally, I sighed and raked the hand not carrying my phone through my hair to try and shake off some of the stress. "So that's what you meant when you two mentioned keeping me safe," I muttered to the two Sekirei dutifully watching me.

"Yes! With Akitsu and I we'll be sure to make Shinta-san the one who makes it to the ascension!" Musubi declared, clenching her fists in front of her as she beamed up at me.

"I'm sure you will," I smiled at her, her enthusiasm brining me out of my dark thoughts. "But for now, why don't you tell me everything you can about precisely what I can expect during this plan?" I asked to Musubi with a smile.

However she had fallen asleep.

"Urggh… not that I notice… I am tired as well… ughhmmm… I going to sleep" I said as I pulled the futon and put Musubi in and covered her up… I sat on the corner in the room and fell asleep like that.

**The next morning**

I felt warm… and I felt something on my chest… a slender arm…

I turned and was shocked to see a pair of huge breast half popping form a shirt I gave her.

"Munyah…." She yawned as she woke up.

"Ah… gomen? Did I wake you up?" I asked apologizing.

"Ah… good morning, Shinta-san" she said as she wiped her eyes.

She was in only panties and a shirt on…

She didn't have a place to return anymore… so now, she was my sekirei, and therefore she wanted to live with me.

I sighed as I remembered the particulars of the conversation.

Then I saw Musubi take her shirt off

"Mu! Mumumumu MUSUBI?" I said as I held a hand against my nose, I could taste the blood coming out of it.

"Thank you for the Pajamas, you even accommodated me on your futon, thank you" she said, then she noticed my position "Shinta-san?" she asked

"Ju… just change your clothes, I will be outside, call me when you are done" I said as I hurried out, where things made a bit more sense.

Musubi was puzzled by my reaction.

I was outside as I had a strawberry poky in my mouth

"Well… not that I am complaining… but… to have such a beautiful girl… and one that has not nudity taboos… is that perhaps my good karma finally catching up?" I said to myself.

"Shinta-sama!" a voice called

"Uh? Yes?" I said as I turned around.

I turned to see her… and I finaly noticed, but she was wearing a miko-like outfit, sans the REALLY short skirt and pink fighter's gloves.

"Is something wrong?" I asked

"I am sorry, I have no sense of living normally" Musubi said.

"It's… It's ok" I said.

"I am relieved…" she said

"Just don't do it on other places" I said.

"Uhmmu, I won't do it in front of anyone but Shinta-sama" she said with a smile.

I turned around as my nose begun to sprout blood.

"Shinta-sama?" she asked worried

"Hahaha, no… I am fine… really" I said.

"Hey, Musubi…" I said as I regained control

"hai?" she asked

"Ashikabi… why did they choose me?" I asked

She looked at me with interest.

"Ah, well I was just wondering" I said.

"Ahh, you weren't chosen… you where pulled into it… we are able to use our powers trough our genes of our ashikabis…. I don't know the details either…" she said.

She leaned and stole yet another kiss…

"My body responds like this" she said as wings of light came from her back.

"It was like this yesterday, too…. When I wished that you would become my ashikabi… my heart beats fast, and… my body got hotter…I thought I could do anything… if I think about it now, I was being chased by the other sekireis… I think… that maybe… I was destined to meet with Shinta" she said as she beamed a smile that warmed my heart "I will thank the gods" she said.

As much as I hated the gods… when I saw her… heard her… my heart beat faster… maybe… just maybe…

She got closer… "Shinta…" she said… she got closer… closer still.

"Shin…" then she fell down.

"EH? MUSUBI!" I yelled in fright.

*GROOOOOOOOOOWL*

"I am hungry" she said with tears on her eyes.

"Hai hai" I said.

As we went to another fast food joint that I had some cupons for, we ate our fill…

I went with Musubi as we parted ways around to see some stores to buy food so I could make something.

"Hey, the cool looking Oniisan… the family restaurant "Donna Mondaz" is having its grand opening" said a voice.

"Take a flyer" said another as she handed a flyer.

"Ah… thanks" I said as I didn't look at them and took the flyer

Then I looked up… the girls were wearing a maid uniform, they looked beautiful… until I noticed something REALLY important.

"Uh?" one of them turned towards me

"Eh? The S&M sisters?" I said

"Ah! The guy with the conceited Sekirei!" one of the twins said as she roared.

"Shinta-sama! I forgot to ask you what you wanted to eat!" the bubbly Musubi said as she came trotting down the street.

"Musubi! Run!" I yelled.

"Huh?" she said.

Then she saw at next to me the twin sisters of lightning.

"You look pitiful today" the one with smaller breasts said.

"It's a small world" said the other as they generated electricity.

"You are…!" Musubi said in shock

"TOO LATE!" they yelled as lightning struck her

"KYAH!" she yelled in pain

Her clothing the ripped, her top part was uncovered… a mark was now on her shoulderblade.

" 'Mark of Sekirei'! if that's on her body…" the one with small breasts said.

"Tsk… did she grow her wings?" said the other.

"Then… the Ashikabi is… that guy?" they said as they looked at me. She then pulled me

"Ah! This ashikabi looks worthless" she said

My eye twitched… "_useless?_" that word… I hated it.

"What did you say…?" I said as I growled.

"Jiguko e ike kono ama*!" I said as I broke her hold on me and delivered an elbow blow on her stomach and then grabbed her hand and twisted it and threw her towards her other twin.

"Musibi…are you ok?" I asked

"Th… that guy is crazy… she threw you hard..." the more stable twin said.

"TH…THAT BASTARD! COME OVER HERE TEME!" the more explosive one said as she then nursed her stomach… the attack was fast and relentless.

I rushed towards Musubi, she stood up… thank the gods she was ok…

"Do not touch my ashikabi!" Musubi said.

"Hmmm?" the explosive twin said "How conceited… wanna try something?" she asked

She rushed in and puched to her head but the other girl stopped it with her hand, a barrier of electricity.

"Musubi! JUMP!" I yelled

"Eh?" She said as she then did so.

The girl threw a flash of electricity… but it was not to hurt but rather blind us… I had one eye closed and one opened… so then I saw as the twins jumped up to a roof.

"Ah damn… I made a fool of myself" she said

"sorry we scared you" the other said sounding sincere. "Do your best to ascend"

With that they took their leave.

"Shinta-sama… are you okay?" Musubi asked.

Her breasts where still out on the open.

I took my jacket and put in on her.

"Yeah, I am fine… but here put this on, you must be cold" I said, I took in a deep breath… "What are you guys?" I asked

"Sekirei" she said.

We went home… I still had that combat high… in that respect, Musubi and me were alike.

"Shinta-sama… food's almost ready!" Musubi said as she was holding the spoon, she was once more wearing only panties and a shirt.

I sighed "What's wrong? You seem lifeless since we got back" Musubi asked

"No… is just… I wanted the fight to last a bit more… you looked great, and I was about to fight some more" I said as I sighed once more.

"Ah! Those people were strong!, uh!" She said

"Are all Sekirei like that?" I asked feeling a bit more worked up.

"each one has a special ability, those people were a special case tough" Musubi said.

"Special?" I asked

"They use natural elements of min, fire, or water" Musubi said.

"The professor said those were the simple types" she added.

"Those who control those persons are called Ashikabis" Musubi continued.

"What ARE Ashikabi?" I asked

"I heard there are some Ashikabis who can give their Sekirei wings… someone good, like Shinta-sama" Musubi said. "Shinta-sama is a kind person, that… I think it would be nice… if their Ashikabis were like you" she said

I smiled…I was never talked like that before… like… I was special… like I mattered.

Then I saw the big plate of curry in front of me and I chuckled

"So… what are your abilities?" I asked

"Today's special is curry, the professor told me to be a woman" she said.

"Eh… I was talking about your attacks" I said with a chuckle.

After a while I managed to get the package that I ordered to a local store… and was delivered new clothes for Musubi…

However apparently my order got either confused or reshuffled with someone else's… but I got a school girl blazer and skirt with floppy socks, and gym school outfit with baruma.

I cried in joy to the gods above… maybe there is/are a God's above after all.

**The next morning**

The day started out normally, Musubi had went into the bath to take a shower… and I was outside waiting for my turn. She was even humming as I pictured what was going on… but then punched himself to reality.

"Shinta-sama" Musubi said

"Eh… uh… yes?" I said… I looked and Musubi had just gotten out of the shower and was not only naked but wet… blood begun to slowly gush blood.

"out of shampoo" Musubi said

"Uh… I'll get you some" I said as I stood up… however a stack of my books was on the way and tripped.

"Ah" I said as I crashed on Musubi

"I am sorry" I said… for some reason I was on the bottom… her breasts right on my face moving in my face.

"So… in this case…" she said as she then covered herself "Kyaah?" she said as she was unsure if she should say that or what.

"Ohhh… common sense is hard" Musubi said to herself

"Do it, or don't do it… what are you teaching me" she said

I chuckled

"The shampoo is right next to the washing machine" I said

After that was a knock in the door… "Mr. Shinta, a package for you" someone said

"MBI?" I said to myself as I signed for the package.

I opened and it was an exact copy of her ruined outfit.

Musubi put it on and twirled a bit, feeling happy at such small thing.

"This is best after all" she said with a smile.

"uhmm…" I agreed "_They send Musubi a change of clothes?_" I asked myself

"Ah! A letter! It says "baruma are fine, but I decline it by default" by the professor" Musubi said as she finished reading the letter.

"_He… HE SAW THAT? Does he has camera? Or is he a mind reader?_" I thought to myself. "_Yeah… he just wants to see her wear the school uniform… the old leech_"

"I'm surprised… I tought you would be living alone, all dirty" another female voice came out.

"EH! Yu-Yukari?" I said in shock.

In front of me was a friend I meet online… she was from a different city in Japan… but what was she doing here?

"I told you many times to send me a message to me… I was lucky you still had your 4square on and logged you in around here… it wasn't easy but I found you… you re quiet noticeable" she said.

It was true… I was an American after all… I was taller than most… about 2 feet taller than most, I was about 5 feet 11 inches, with dusty brown hair spiked everywhere… and powerful deep green eyes.

I only passed because my accent that was form Osaka… and she was the one who taught me via VOIP.

"How is your brother?" I asked.

"Useless as ever" she said

"_Ouch… blunt as usual_" I thought as I cringed at her coldness.

"Come now… he is a nice guy from the talks we had as well" I said.

"Anyways… you are so mean! You didn't tell me when you where coming, and I came all the way from the countryside to meet you" she said with a pout.

"Also… I got accepted into a university here, so this time I had a legitimate reason to come to the capital" She said

"Really? I came here to study as well… I am actually preparing for the entrance exams" I said with a smile.

"Uhmm… seeing who you are… you might not need to study much, you always been a really smart guy" Yukari said.

"Don't say, there are a lot of repeaters here… if they heard that they might get pissed off" I said in a hushed tone.

Then she finally noticed Musubi…

"Oh? Who is that? Living together with her?" she asked with a dangerous smile.

"ah… she's…" I said

"I am Shinta-sama's Se…." she said as I put my hand on her mouth

"AH! Her name is Musubi!"

"_Se… SEX-SLAVE!_" Yukari tought in shock

"Strict observance of secrecy…. MBI will come after us if don't keep quiet" I hissed at her.

"Ah… that's right" she said muffled under my hand.

Then my phone rung once more "who could it be?"

"Yo, Shinta-kun… what's up?" A voice said.

"Wait… Yasaka?" I said in shock

Yasaka was a guy I meet on my way here, he also was someone who was going to college.

"Who?" Yukari asked

"A friend of mine" I said

"Oh? Are you prepping yourself for the tests? They can be a killer" he said jokingly "Wanna go out and talk for a bit?" he asked.

"Uhm… hey… ahh…" Yukari said as she was talking to Musubi

"I am Musubi" she introduced herself

"You know this area well? I want to buy something" Yukari said

"Yeah… I don't mind, mind showing me around this town? I still would like a tour from someone that knows the place a bit" I said over the phone

"Sure, I'll show you around… I'll call text you with a GPS coordinate on where we are going to meet" he said as he said his goodbyes and hanged up.

"Shinta-san, we are going shopping" she said

"Eh?" I said as I was taken cold by her assertiveness.

"Eh? No, then I will also" I said

"No way… you might be a pervert for all I know of you… so no" she said

"_Pe…pervert? Me? I have a healthy fascination with the female physiology_" I said to myself.

"Aren't you the one who introduced me to some hentai" I said dead panned

"Ahahahahah" she laughed nervously as she looked away

"Beside… there are stores where only girls can enter, you know?" She said as she cupper Musubi's breasts.

"Oh? F? G? If it's above F then we got to find a specialty store" she said

"_Sh… she is a pervert of the highest order_" I tought in shock.

"I will borrow Musubi for a while" Yukari said

"Take care you two" I said as they left.

"Don't treat me like a kid" Yukari said

As they walked by Musubi said "Shinta-sama is both a strong yet gentle person" Musubi said.

"Well, besides that, he has no good points" she said flippantly.

"It's amazing… the person regulating me told me this… strength and will not do without gentleness… to be gentle is the hardest thing" Musubi said "A person like Shinta-sama… I really like his gentleness"

Yukri blushed… "Ye… Yeah… I also like that too" She said coyly.

"But right now he is just a student trying to live a life in here… and he is all alone" Yukari said.

"Ah… I am so envious… I want a boyfriend too" She said

"Well… there ARE some male Sekirie" Musubi said

"Seki?" Yukari said

"AH! No, thong" Musubi said quickly.

"Ah! That's right! **THAT** came with the clothes… we can use it for shopping" Musubi said as she pulled something from her breasts.

It was a credit card… it said MBI Members card.

"Members card?" Yukari said

"Yes, it's a convenient fingerprint recognition card" Musubi said.

"This is great… with this card there are no spending limits" Musubi said.

"What kind of person are you, Musubi?" Yukari asked

"Seki… no… I mean… I am just a simple boxing girl" Musubi said as she tried to conceal her real identity.

**With Shinta**

I managed to reach the place… it was easy enough, it was near a bar and a pachinko place

"Hey, Yasaka-nice to see you again" I said.

"It's been a while… you look like crap Shinta" he said with a smile

"You want a black-eye?" I said with a straight face.

"I was just joking… joking" he said hurried.

I looked up on the sky, there where a great deal of helicopters… all with the MBI insignia…

This was ominous… it looked like they where patrolling… but why?

"Ah… it was like that since this morning… look" Yasaka said as he pointed at a jumbo-tron screen with the news.

"_The strange overgrown of the plant army at the botanical garden is currently under investigation by MBI's active cooperation_" said the newscaster.

"What is that?" I asked unsure of what the news said.

"Who knows… experts on TV said it might be a effect of the warmth" Yasaka said

"Is Japan a subtropics country now?" I asked

"The earth is being destroyed" said another voice

I turned around… the voice belonged to an extremely good looking guy… he was so good looking it borderline on androgynous.

"Humans are like cancer to the good earth" the new comer said.

"Yo" he greeted with a smile that came out of the Mona Lisa.

"Ka… KAGARI!" Yasaka said in shock

He bowed fast and low "How are you sir? Are you going to work?" he asked

Kagari obviously was amused at my friend's reaction… however the second he came… I sensed something… off from him…

A smell of honey and ash…

Musubi had a smell similar to that… but without the ash… I couldn't recognize the scent…

But it was similar like that.

"Don't do that" Kagari said with a light chuckle "I am not at some store" he said "I have some business today, so I decided to take the day off"

His eyes then where trained at me.

Something in my body shivered.

"_Not human_"

"_Dangerous_"

"_Probable enemy… chances to attack 40% chances to flee 80% confrontation would result in victory but with heavy injuries_"

What was that? That voice telling me this statistics and the like?

"Friend?" Kagari asked.

"Ah, yes! He's a future classmate" Yasaka said.

"Hmm… tell you what? Next time, how about we go out for drinks next time we meet?" Kagari said.

"YES! DEFINETLY!" Yasaka said

"You really are excitable" I said as I chuckled.

"Shinta… right now... I'm actually… I'm working at a host club" Yasaka said.

"EH? Really?" I said in shock.

In Japanese Culture a Host Club is where girls go to find a date with a good looking guy and pay him for the day or hour… while sex in not required (and IS highly illegal as its considered prostitution) however after the date the girl in question could ask for it, and it would be to the host to accept or not.

Professionals don't do that… but the girl had her dream date with a nice looking guy.

"Kagari-san, is number one at the bar I go to… he has a good personality, he's gentle and really cool!" Yasaka said. "I was impressed, at first I really didn't think much of him, now I go out of my way just to meet him"

"You are creeping me out" I said.

Not far away Kagari was walking down the street. "Friend… uh?" he said as he let the words roll out…

He then vanished from the place…

**On the roofs**

A man dressed in a large black duster and a face mask was jumping around, his hair and eye color and shape where the same as Kagari's….

Then a blond woman on a rather gorgeous and revealing outfit "HOMURA!" She woman's voice called out "

"Tsukiumi…" Homura said.

"Let's settle this today, who is stronger?" Tsukiumi said

"… Well, well… I got business to take care of, so…" Homura said as a flame appeared on his finger.

The smoke rose from nowhere…blinding her.

"Wait, COWARD!" Tsukiumi yelled

"Stop playing around, find an Ashikabi as well" Homura said.

"HAMURA!" Tsukiumi yelled in rage.

"UNNACEPTABLE! I CAN'T ACCEPT IT! AREN'T ASHIKABI'S LOW-GRADE HUMANS?" She said as a vein popped on her head "Rather than getting swept up in that…. I'm going to kill that guy even if this body breaks down" she said.

**Back to Shinta**

I shivered as I felt something cold sweep in.

"Eh? Are you cold?" Yasaka asked

"Uh… yeah… suddenly… a sudden chill… how ominous" I said.

"I never figured you to be superstitious" Yasaka chuckled.

"Should we go back then? How about some remen? My treat" Yasaka said.

"Sure, thanks" I said.

As we walked by a girl with long brown hair… she had a long Chinese breast with a opening to show her ample cleavage. And two pony-tails braided… and glasses.

I accidentally bumped into her making her drop her books.

"Ah! I am sorry" I apologized as I moved my hands fast to grab the books before they fell down to the floor.

She smiled tenderly "It's fine" she said.

I extended my arm out and helped the girl up

"Sorry about that, here… your books" I said as I handed them to her.

As she turned to leave I saw a familiar looking bird mark on her back.

After eating my fill and making Yasaka regret paying for me… I said my farewells and walked again to my apartment…

Suddenly I was assaulted by a rather potent smell of honey and spearmint and then I had a feeling of sudden despair so thick I could feel it.

I went into the park following the scent… my mind said to leave… but my heart… my humane side. The one he almost never shows.

Why is that was anyones guess…

My body moved on his own when I found a girl with ash-colored hair, she was wearing nothing but a shirt and a coat that was apparently stained in blood…

"Hey… are you ok?" I asked

Stupid question, I know… but what can one say?

"Miss, would you like me to call…" I trailed off and realized that I had no idea who to call. If she were a human than I could call the police, or an ambulance, but she wasn't a human. If I called a hospital then would they be able to tell that she wasn't normal?

Would they report her to some secret government facility for experimentation or something? Or what if they tried to treat her but it turned out that her species had some kind of medical allergy to what they used? What would the cops do? What if whatever had happened to her involved something else that involved magecraft, or another of her species? Would they be able to track something like that? Did she even have a human identity?

Well, I knew the MBI had something to do with whatever she was, but then again, did she want to go back there? That was a lab coat covered in blood that she was wearing. Had something happened there and she escaped? "Would you like me to call some kind of facility?" I finally settled on, hoping that if she did need special treatment she would have some kind of number to contact the appropriate people.

"I can't," the woman murmured, her head finally moving as she looked down to study me. It seems that my persistence had at least warranted some kind of reaction to her. "I can't go back. I have nowhere to go. I'm a failure."

My jaw tightened again at hearing her talk like that. I still didn't know what was going on with her. Maybe this really was nothing more than something like a domestic dispute, or whatever it was her kind went through, or maybe there had been some kind of accident or something. Whatever the case was hearing her talk, the complete certainty of the hopelessness of her situation in her tone, it was enough for me to make my decision.

She reminded me of myself.

Wait… why was that?

No time to think… I needed to help.

"Get up," I told her firmly, and she blinked, her eyes still focused on me as I spoke. "I'm not sure what happened to you, but there's no way in hell that I'm going to leave you out here on your own, not looking like that anyway." Her head cocked to the side, and her expression shifted from disinterest to uncertainty, but she obeyed, standing up like I had told her to. The motion caused the shirt she was wearing to shift upwards, revealing more of her legs than it had when she was sitting down and I flushed slightly before ignoring the inadvertent peek show and instead closed her lab coat and began buttoning it so that it would cover her adequately. "Put your arms through the sleeves," I told her and she immediately began shifting obediently as she complied.

Once she was properly covered I looked her up and down. There was no way I was going to be able to ride the train with her, not looking like this. She might be decent now, but she was still dirty and confused looking, and she still didn't have any shoes. "Your feet," I asked her, looking down. "Are they cold?"

"Cold?" she repeated, her head still cocked to the side as she kept her eyes focused on me. When she didn't say anything else I took that to mean that either she wasn't, or she was still reeling from whatever had happened to her. Whatever the case was I needed to get her off the street and somewhere she could clean up and collect herself enough for me to get answers. With the train off the list of options I pulled out my cell phone and began dialing for a cab.

"Don't worry," I assured her as the dial tone rang. "I'll take care of you." I said as I gave her a tender look at her, not of pity… but of concern.

"Take care of me," she repeated in a whisper, her eyes never once leaving my face.

It took a while and some funds I had on my card but I took the girl back home… Mutsubi was there as well.

"Tadaima" I said as I got in.

"WELCOME BACK GOSHIN-SAMA!" she said

She was wearing a maid outfit with a rather low skirt and leggings with garter belts.

Blood spurted out of my nose rather violently that made me fall on my back

"Mu-Musubi…?" I said not really believing the sight in front of me.

"Yukari said you might like this kind of clothes" Musubi said with a smile

"_I… I don't know if I should thank her or kill her_" I thought to myself.

"Ah? Another Sekirei?" Musubi asked

"You are… his sekirei?" the other girl asked

"Hai! Musubi, number 88" she introduced herself

"Akitsu… I am a scrapped number" she said with monotone voice.

Dear lord, she really was broken…

"Uhmm… Go and sit by the kotatsu and warm up," was the first thing I said to the strange woman when we made it to my home.

I hurried in, first turning on the lights and then bustling over to the heated table and flicking it on so that it would start warming the space beneath that was covered by the blanket. The blue haired female followed me slowly, and for the first time since I had told her to 'get up' she took her eyes off me. The entire time we had been waiting for the cab, and been in the cab, and climbing the stairs to my room, she had never once stopped studying me. I tried to tell myself that whatever reason she had for doing that was completely normal, maybe some kind of tradition for her species, and that I shouldn't be unnerved by it, but I almost sighed in relief when she finally stopped staring at me.

Immediately after I had the table prepared for her I set about making some tea, reminding myself of one more reason why I disliked my apartment. It was small, and by necessity being small meant that certain sacrifices in the name of space had been made in its construction. Unfortunately most of those sacrifices seemed to be centered on the kitchen. I didn't know what to call the space I was supposed to cook at in my apartment, but I had been in real kitchens before, and the mini fridge and two burner stove definitely didn't count as one in my book.

When I had a cup of tea prepared I went back to the main part of my apartment to find that the blue haired woman had obeyed my instructions and sat beside the kotatsu like I had ordered. She was still looking around the room when I entered, but the moment I came back she immediately locked her eyes on me and resumed focusing her entire attention solely on my person. Gently I placed the cup of hot tea in front of her and smiled, trying once more not to be unnerved by her attention. "Go ahead," I told her, indicating the tea. After another long second she looked down at it and slowly picked it up and took a sip.

"Warm," she said, her voice low as she spoke.

"I won't ask you precisely what happened to you" I told her, and continued to move around the room, stopping by my small dresser and opening it so I could start picking out some clothes to loan her. "Not till you've had a chance to clean up and get comfortable…"

"Well then, Akizu," I continued. "For now let's get you in the shower so you can get cleaned up." I paused again. Man this was beginning to get awkward. "You do know how to use a shower, don't you?" I asked her, hoping I didn't offend her but not wanting to make any assumptions about her species. When she nodded I sighed in relief. I really didn't want to have to explain to something as obviously female as she was the specifics of washing herself. "I'll leave a change of clothes in there with you, so when you're done just come on out. Are you hungry?" I prompted her, and again she nodded. Slowly she put down the mostly empty cup of tea she had been drinking from and stood up.

Turning away I made my way to the door to the small bath and shower that my apartment boasted and opened it, flicking on the lights as I did so. I checked under the sink to find a clean towel, and put the change of clothes I had put together for her, just a set of my pajamas really, on the sink counter. Exiting from the bathroom I turned towards Akizu to let her know that it was ready for her and froze.

"UGH," I started, and the gulped hard, feeling my face start to redden as I blushed. Quickly I turned around so I was facing a wall. "Um, Akizu," I began again, feeling very uncomfortable. "In the future, could you undress in the bathroom? And not in the living room?" I felt the need to make sure she understood the last part clearly, seeing as she was currently standing buck naked by my kotatsu and seemed completely unashamed by it. I tried very hard not to think about just how pale her skin was, or the shape of her…

No… bad Shinta… control yourself… you are better than this… think of your training… think of those cold winter nights all alone in the Russian woods…

Wait… Russian woods? Have I been on Russia?

I couldn't tell much of my youth had been lost since I had an accident.

I heard Akizu start to approach. "Why?" she asked, and from the sound of it she was most likely right behind me at the moment.

"Why what?" I got out, still blushing.

"Why in the bathroom?" she asked sounding vaguely confused.

Well, it appeared that whatever else a Sekirei was, it seemed that they had very little in the way of nudity taboos if Akizu was an example of the rest of them. "It would just make me a great deal more comfortable if you were to do so," I assured her.

For a moment she was quiet, and then she told me, "Understood." I heard her take several steps and when she was at last safely in the bathroom and I could hear the shower running I breathed a sigh of relief and turned around.

I promptly flushed again. "Ah, Akizu? Could you shut the door before you start taking the shower?"

"Ah," she said, still staring at me from under the stream of water she was standing in. She paused a moment, and then admitted, "I forgot."

Trying desperately not to stare at the sight in front of me, I reached out and shut it for her, then breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed that Sekirei really were dangerous, and not just in the way I had previously thought.

"Ah! That's right, this is about that 'modesty' thing you where teaching me!" Musubi said as she pounded her hand on the other as someone who got the idea of things.

"This had a long night written all over"

Chapter end.

Author's notes: if you want to see how Shinta looks like just say so so I can post a link to a pic I have made for him...

the link will be on my main page where my stats and story are displayed, it will be under the same name of the story on the top part of it


End file.
